


When Three Become Six

by NaughtyBees



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, For the lovely anon, M/M, Macro/Micro, borrower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack, Ryan and Geoff move into their new house, they start to notice small things going missing. Gavin, Ray and Michael just want to survive within the walls of the human household. But when borrower meets human for the first time, who knows what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to message me on tumblr if anyone has any suggestions for what could happen in later chapters! If it's good, I'll write it.  
> haywood-you-stop-that.tumblr.com
> 
> Want to see illustrations of this fanfic?  
> Look at mehcoffee's amazing art!  
> http://mehcoffee.tumblr.com/post/126271328370/a-bit-of-fanart-for-the-borrower-au-story-that

It had been six months since Jack and his boyfriends Ryan and Geoff had moved into their new home and, frankly, Jack couldn't be happier. As usual, he took on the role of housewife, cleaning and fussing over his favourite two. Geoff and Ryan worked, and they all had roles about the house. Jack mostly stayed home or ran errands. He liked to keep himself busy. Geoff was a chef at a local restaurant and loved his work so much that he brought it home with him. He and Jack would take turns cooking when it suited them. Unless it was a BBQ as that was Ryan's area. When he wasn't tending to their garden, Ryan was a librarian. He was an avid reader and loved nothing more than getting lost in a good book. It was a good life for all three of them and, if it wasn't going so well, they at least had each other when they piled into bed at night. 

Jack huffed as he set down an armful of groceries, wiping his forehead. The house was a nice and silent during the day and it gave Jack some breathing space. He loved his alone time, not because he wanted to be alone, but because it meant he could pay attention to what was going on beneath his nose. He had suspected that the tiny things going missing may have been Ryan or Geoff moving things around. However, now that he had days alone, he could play closer attention and had ruled out boyfriends and mice. His suspicions had been confirmed slightly when he had found what seemed to be a doll shoe behind a chair. He had left it there and, when he had checked, it was gone. 

Stretching his back and looking up at the rafters, Jack smiled and turned his attention to the groceries. If he pretended to be engrossed in his activities, he could sometimes hear small voices here and there. Unlike some would, Jack had no intention of getting rid of these small beings in the walls. He didn't even want to talk to them. He just hoped they were happy. He thought about the beings as he began to make a cake for when Geoff and Ryan returned.

oOo

It had been six months since the three humans had moved into Gavin, Ray and Michael's house, and, frankly, they couldn't be happier. All three of the humans left food laying around for the taking and the scariest looking one called Jack seemed to be hard of hearing. Michael had no idea how many times he thought Gavin's noise had given them away only to see the bearded human walk away. It was perfect.   
Gavin loved the fact that the tattooed one, Geoff, was such a good cook. The morsels they managed to scavenge from dirty plates was like mana from heaven. Ray loved the fact that, every Saturday, from 10am to 5pm, the house was completely empty. That meant the three could man an Xbox controller and play some games together. 

Gavin pulled himself out of the nest that him, Ray and Michael slept in together and he changed clothes, brushing himself down before deciding to go for a stroll. It wasn't too dangerous walking across one of the ceiling beams to their food cache for a snack. He didn't even pick up his bag, deciding to be there and back in no time. He climbed up a staircase fashioned from nails and ribbon, emerging at one end of a beam. He walked across it, only looking down when he was in the middle. He grinned as he saw Jack making a cake. He loved Jack's baking and hoped there would be crumbs for them. He was nearly at the end when he heard a noise. It was a loud buzzing sound and Gavin knew what it was before he saw the wasp flying straight for him. He squeaked, starting to run from the colossal insect. The wasp buzzed angrily and soared straight for the diminutive Brit, just missing him but sending him off balance. 

"SHIT!" Was all Gavin had time to yell as he was suddenly airborne. He plummeted down, screaming at the top of his lungs. This was it. He would land on the floor and if he wasn't killed instantly, he'd be stepped on. He didn't have much time to reflect on his life when he was suddenly plunged into liquid. Holding his breath, he tried to move his limbs so he could swim out of whatever he was in. However, the consistency of the liquid was far too thick and, instead of going up, he went down. Panicking, he began to kick with all his might, try to hold onto what may have been his final breath. He suddenly felt something under him, the sensation barely registering when he could suddenly breathe. He gasped in the sweet air, coughing and wiping his eyes clean. He looked down at his hands and saw cake batter. He licked it off his fingers, delighted he had a soft landing. However, he suddenly remembered who was standing by the cake bowl not moments ago. He slowly turned, his heart beginning to race as he saw a colossal bearded head way above him. He froze, fear overtaking his body. He stared at the unfathomable human mass above him, beginning to tremble. He was sat covered in delicious cake batter on a spoon and could only imagine what was going to happen next. 

Jack's breath caught in his throat as a he looked at the tiny man sat before him, fingers still in his mouth. A small smile made its way onto his face and he began to feel a little giddy. There were tiny people living in the house. He slowly lifted the spoon, Gavin squeaking and grabbing onto it tightly. He couldn't jump off now. He was stuck. Jack slowly moved to the sink and Gavin had sudden visions of being shredded in the garbage disposal. He was about to find a way to escape when he saw the human run some warm water into the sink, around waist height for Gavin. He then slowly moved the spoon to the water, holding it just above. Confused, Gavin looked upwards. 

"Go on." At the loud voice, Gavin yelped, trying to scramble backwards but just perching on the spoon handle. Jack tilted his head. "Get in the water, lil' buddy..."   
Scared of being punished for not doing as he was told, the borrower slipped into the warm water. The sticky batter feeling uncomfortable, he began to rinse it off. "You can take off your clothes if you like, I won't look." Gavin frowned, pulling his clothes off anyway. He suddenly yelped and jumped away when a huge finger was suddenly beside him. However, when he looked, there was just a sliver of soap on it. He hesitantly took it and used it to wash, cleaning his clothes as best he could.  
"You don't have to be afraid, you know." Jack said, causing Gavin to jump again. "I won't hurt you." 

Jack was surprised when he got a reply. "H-Humans aren't to be trusted!" Gavin stammered. "Y-You're dangerous!" The small man squeaked as Jack took his clothes and put them to dry. 

"'I'm not dangerous." Jack smiled, getting out a soft cloth and setting it down on the counter. He then scooped the small, naked man into his hand, averting his eyes as he put him on the cloth and covered him up. Gavin, seeing no other option than to let Jack do as he pleased, snuggled within the cloth, using it as a security blanket. "Well, lil' buddy... My name's Jack."

"I know." Gavin mumbled. "Jack and Ryan and Geoff. We live here too, we know who you are." 

"But I don't know you." Jack pulled up a stool and sat down smiling at Gavin. 

"...I'm Gavin. I'm the only one living here." He frowned, wanting to make sure that if he died at the hands of this human, at least his boyfriends would be safe. 

"You don't have to conceal them from me. I've already said you don't have to fear me." He slowly stood and reached for his ingredients, picking up the chocolate and breaking a tiny chunk off, handing it to Gavin. 

The tiny man, looking like he was holding gold in his hands, stared from the chocolate to Jack. "Holy shit..." He took a bite, seemingly relaxed now. "I've only ever had chocolate once before!" 

"Well, that will never do. If ever you need anything from me, be it chocolate, any other food or something else, come to me." He picked up Gavin's dry clothes and gave them to him. 

Dressing himself, Gavin smiled. "Really? You don't want to kill me or throw me out or anything?" 

Jack shook his head, placing his hand down palm up. "Of course I don't. Now, climb on and I'll put you back on the rafter." 

Gavin slowly climbed into Jack's palm, holding his thumb tightly. He marvelled at the warmth radiating from his skin and how he could feel all the tiny indents of fingerprints under his  hand and how he could feel a pulse beneath his feet and hear the faint noise of blood rushing through his veins. It was all so fast and so amazing. 

 Jack climbed on his stool and moved his hand to the rafter, allowing Gavin to jump off it. "Don't be a stranger, Gavin." 

With a smile the borrower nodded. "I'll see you soon, Jack." With that, he ran back home, intending to keep his interaction with a human a secret. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter, I really am.  
> It stemmed from a chat with trolltoez and kind of became incorporated into the fic. Oh well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

Ray grabbed the last chunk of fluff he needed for his bed from the sofa cushion and stuffed it into his bag. That would plump it up nicely to stop his back aching. He turned and walked to the edge of the sofa. 

He was about to climb down when he felt the trembles of giant footsteps drawing closer. Without hesitation, Ray flung himself between the sofa cushions, laying on his back as still as possible. The footsteps drew nearer and he stayed still and quiet. He suddenly paled as a shadow was cast over him and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for, at best, someone sitting to the side of him, at worst, him being crushed flat. He did feel intense pressure on his body which soon settled and he realised he was able to breathe. He wasn't in pain and he certainly wasn't dead. He opened his eyes and gasped. His vision was filled with denim. The largest butt he had ever seen was directly above him, so close he could touch it. The only thought in his head was 'Oh, please God, don't fart...'

Ryan, having the house to himself on his day off, decided it was time he played some single player games without Jack or Geoff backseat-gaming. He grabbed himself a diet coke and strolled into the living room, turning on the Xbox and grabbing his controller, sitting down on the sofa. He popped open his can and took a few gulps before beginning to play some games. "Huh. Not a lot of people online today."

Ray gulped a little. He knew that voice. There was no mistaking the deepest voice in the household. Ryan could spend hours as still as a statue or he could fidget and bounce. Ray didn't know what he feared more. However, after around five minutes of hearing Ryan mumble to himself, he began to look at the colossal sight he was faced with. He had always thought that Ryan had the best ass out of the three humans. Now it was up close and he tentatively reached up and touched it. 'No harm in enjoying my death.' he thought to himself. 

Without warning, Ray was suddenly being ground into the cushions as the gargantuan weight above him shifted. 

Ryan swore he felt something and was tempted to see if he was sat on anything but it soon went away as he moved a little. 

Ray was pressed up against the expanse of fabric above him, his face smushed against the taut muscle. He knew he should have been a lot more worried that he was compressed against a giant ass cheek and that a little more pressure would break his spine but he was honestly almost relaxed. He had accepted his fate and thought there were much worse ways to die. 

"Alright." Ryan paused his game. "Its probably Geoff hiding the remote again."   
Ray gasped for breath as he saw the light again. He was half relieved, half disappointed. But he was, thankfully, alive. However, he frowned as he felt fingers wrap around him, lifting him up. He had only a second to marvel at how warm the skin around him was when two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen came into view.   
Ryan looked at what he just found and froze for a split second.

He suddenly yelped and threw Ray onto the sofa, the borrower landing on his feet and turning just in time to see Ryan run backwards. The coffee table took his legs out from under him, causing him to fall back onto the floor, his foot kicking his coke can into the air. It flew upwards and came down on Ryan's eye, falling sideways and spilling onto the carpet. 

There was a beat before Ray began to laugh harder than he ever had before. He clutched his belly, tears rolling down his cheeks, his stomach muscles beginning to ache. His laughter soon died down, however, when a small voice reached his ears. 

"Glad you find it so funny." Ryan groaned, clearly in a lot of pain.   
Ray suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be terrified of humans and turned to leave. Then, something made him pause. He didn't know why but he began to move towards Ryan, sliding down the loose thread on the sofa and running to the coffee table. He climbed up the patterned side and walked to the corner, looking down at Ryan curiously. 

The human had the makings of a black eye and a nasty gash on his cheek that was leaving blood trickles down his face. He looked up at Ray with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry I sat on you." He mumbled, slowly sitting up, wincing in pain. "Yell up next time."

Ray smiled, surprised at how casually Ryan was taking this whole thing. "Its alright, man. You made up for it with how funny that fall was. Also how hot your ass is." 

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, smirking. He could tell he was gonna like this tiny person. He held out a finger, smiling when the tiny man didn't shy away. "Ryan Haywood."

Ray smiled and grabbed the tip of the finger, shaking it. "Ray Narvaez Jr." He didn't let go of his finger. Instead he ran his hand over the grooves, feeling his fingerprint with a smile. "Fuck, this feels weird." 

"You're telling me." Ryan smiled, the little tickles Ray was giving him making him feel giddy. He moved a little closer, gently scooping Ray into his palms. "Come on. If I pass out, you're gonna have to call 911 for me." 

Ray still wondered why the hell he wasn't scared of this guy. He didn't complain when he was picked up or when he was gently placed on Ryan's broad shoulder. He rested a hand on the human's bristly jaw for balance and smiled as he began to walk. Ray had never moved this fast in his life and he whooped a little, earning a chuckle from Ryan. 

Once they stopped, Ryan got out an ice pack and pressed it against his eye, hissing softly but soon sighing. "...So, what are you anyway?" He asked, leaning against the counter. 

Ray shrugged. "I don't think we have a name. Our parents and grandparents and great grandparents just passed down the word 'borrowers' because we borrow things." He sat down looking at Ryan. "Well, we just steal shit that you won't notice is missing and call it borrowing so we can sleep at night." 

Ryan nodded. "I see. Well, you don't have to do either now. I don't mind catering for diminutive housemates. Its not as though you'll cost a lot, is it?" He smiled. "Just come to me if you need shit. I'm your guy." 

Ray grinned. "As long as you don't sit on me." He patted Ryan's cheek gently. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it." 

Ryan carefully knelt down and helped Ray into the floor. "You gonna be alright now?" Ryan asked, the visible blue eye twinkling. 

Ray grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for not killing me or whatever." He said as he turned and began to walk away. He stopped and shouted to Ryan. "By the way, I was being serious about your ass being hot!" He gave Ryan a thumbs up before disappearing into a crack in the floorboards. He decided, for now, that his boyfriends didn't have to know about his experience just yet. 

Ryan, standing up with a wince, smiled to himself. "I knew I'd like living here." He mumbled to himself, limping to the bathroom to inspect his injuries. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst but there was nobody around to stop me.  
> Also, a cookie for anyone who can spot which two sweeties are blossoming into a sly romance.

Jack and Ryan hadn't told each other, or Geoff, about their encounters with the tiny people living in their house. Ray and Gavin hadn't told each other or Michael about the fact that they had new friends. Of course, each person was going to tell the others at some point, but not yet. 

Ryan had made sure that, to fully make up for sitting on Ray, he'd bought the perfect present. Since it seemed like Ray's clothes were made mostly from scavenged fabrics, he had bought him a sweater he thought would fit nicely. He sat down in the living room, putting the present on his knee and getting a small box from his pocket to wrap it in. Just as he cut the right amount of wrapping paper, Jack walked in. Ryan jumped, looking up guilty. The bearded man paused and looked from the sweater to the box. 

With a sudden huge grin, Jack went to sit beside Ryan, picking up the sweater. "Is this for Gavin?"

Ryan tilted his head. "...It's for Ray." He took it back, putting it in the box and wrapping it nicely. "So you've met one too?"

Jack nodded. "Gavin fell in my cake mix so I've baked him a cupcake to apologize." 

Ryan hummed. "I sat on Ray so I've got him this to apologize." 

Jack laughed. "It seems we do more harm than good." He put an arm around Ryan. "I wonder if Geoff has to apologize to anyone?"

oOo 

A large, moist cupcake sat on the kitchen table with a card propped against it. 'For Gavin'. However, the borrower was nowhere to be seen. That was, of course, until there was a loud belch and a "Pardon me!" from within it. Gavin popped his head out of the top of the tasty treat, his face smothered in chocolate and his hair stiff with crumbs. He put a hand on his distended belly, feeling so full he _almost_ felt sick. Almost. 

"HEY!" A tiny yell came from above and a rope fell down from the rafters. A man the same size as Gavin slid down it and landed on the table. He was considerably scarred, his freckled face and arms covered in silver lines. "Gavin, what the HELL?!" 

Gavin peered out of the cupcake at Michael. "Uhh... I'm just... Eating this bun..." He mumbled softly. Michael was a lot more serious about human encounters than Gavin and Ray. He never liked to talk about his past but from what Gavin had heard, it was truly a good reason not to trust humans. 

Michael growled. "You're going to get yourself eaten!" He looked around, taking his bow from around his torso and holding it close. "Get out and hide!"

Gavin frowned. "But Michael... You don't know if these humans are bad." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he regretted them. 

Michael turned scarlet. "ALL HUMANS ARE BAD!" He began to yell. "THEY CATCH US AND HURT US AND KILL US! THAT'S WHAT THEY DO AND THEY HAVE FUN DOING IT!" 

Geoff walked to the kitchen, bottle of beer in hand, wanting to grab himself a snack. He had never really noticed how light his footsteps were compared to Jack and Ryan, both men a lot heavier than Geoff. That meant that as he stopped in the kitchen doorway, freezing mid-swig, he didn't alert the tiny people he was now staring at. 

"GET OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL FUCKING DRAG YOU OUT!" Michael yelled, his voice getting louder and louder. 

Geoff stepped forward, a confused smile on his face. "Hey there, lil' guy! Where did you come from?" 

Michael, showing more hate than fear, grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He drew his bow and aimed at Geoff right where he knew it mattered: his eye. Michael fired. Geoff raised his hand to block the arrow. Too late. 

There was a beat before Geoff began to yell in pain, both his hands moving to cup his eye. He felt as though he had been stabbed with a knife as opposed to a small arrow and he tried not to cry, failing miserably. 

Jack and Ryan ran in, both looking terrified that something horrible had happened. Geoff grasped at Jack's shirt, still wailing in a pain, his voice cracking more than usual. "Shit, what happened?!" Jack asked, hugging Geoff tightly to his chest, looking when the tattooed man pointed at the table. 

Gavin was the only one there, still covered in bits of cake. "M-Michael shot him with an arrow!" He squeaked, his ears aching from all the noise and his heart racing in fear. 

Jack frowned. "Alright..." He grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and taped it over Geoff's eye to protect it. "I'm going to take him to the ER. Gavin, does Michael put anything on his arrows?" 

Gavin paused for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so."  
With a nod, Jack practically carried Geoff out to the car, the latter still wailing in agony. 

Ryan and Gavin shared a worried glance before the human placed a hand on the table, palm up. "Come on then, Gavin. All there is to do is wait." 

oOo

Ryan sat in his armchair, a book in his hands, his eyes not even focused enough to read a word. On his left knee, Gavin was sat, chewing his fingers. On his right knee, Ray was laid on his back, talking just loud enough for both to hear. "So, long story short, I've never really been near a human before. All my homes have been near naturally growing food. Just lucky, I guess."

Gavin nodded. "I mostly lived around insects. Bugs taste good if you're starving." This caused the first laugh in a whole hour from both Ryan and Ray. 

Putting down his book, Ryan got comfortable, pulling the lever at the side of his chair. The back went down and the footrest came up, leaving him in a good position to snuggle into the chair. "I'm exhausted." 

Ray, barely hesitating, began to walk up Ryan's body. He made sure to steer clear of his crotch, climbing up his hip instead. Once he stepped onto Ryan's stomach, he fell forward, unused to being on such a soft surface. He put his hand down to push himself up but yelped as his hand sunk down into Ryan's belly button. With a soft laugh, Ryan helped Ray to his feet then tried to steady his breathing so Ray could explore as he liked. For the borrower, the whole experience was surreal. Ryan stretched in every direction and it made Ray marvel that something so titanic could be alive. However, he soon shook his head and walked to Ryan's chest, seating himself in the centre, finding the groove between his pectoral muscles to be the perfect size. 

Gavin, having watched this with a small smile, soon sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "...Ryan?"

"Hmm?" The human had raised his hand and was now gently poking and prodding Ray, the smaller not minding at all. 

Gavin hesitated before speaking. "You guys aren't gonna... Hurt Michael for hurting Geoff are you?" 

Ryan frowned deeply. "Of course we aren't! Sure, it wasn't an accident but it also wasn't his fault." His finger had moved to stroke Ray's hair gently. "If Michael doesn't want to show himself, that's fine. We'll try show him he doesn't need to be hostile towards us. We can share this house."

Gavin seemed incredibly relieved and he nodded, crawling up Ryan's body and finding his belly button. He sat in it, finding his backside fit perfectly. He laid back, closing his eyes and sighing. 

Ray, now wrapping his arms around Ryan's finger and nuzzling it, suddenly let go and flopped back onto his chest. "I hope Geoff is okay." Ray mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes. 

Ryan gently petted Ray's back, lulling him to sleep.   
"So do I, Ray..." He whispered, his eyelids proving too heavy to lift. "So do I." 


	4. Chapter 4

When Geoff came back, he had a bandage over his eye and was still a little fuzzy from his anaesthetic from the operation to remove the arrow. Ray and Gavin had expected him to be mad at Michael but he was more intrigued than angry. Of course, Jack had explained everything to him and Geoff had taken it pretty well. When he saw Ray and Gavin, he was pleasant and made sure they knew he was harmless.

As Ryan was huffing over the fact that Jack had managed to snap photos of Ray, Gavin and himself asleep together, Geoff chatted with Gavin happily. It was a calm atmosphere with everyone happy and relaxed.  
"Hey, Ryan." Jack leant closer. "Did you give Ray the....?"

"Oh, shit!" Ryan smiled and pulled out the tiny box, giving it to Ray. "That's for you."

With a large grin, Ray shook the box beside his ear. He quickly ripped off the paper and opened the box, pulling out the sweater. "Oh, Ryan, you're amazing!" He quickly put it on, loving how toasty it was. He sniffed it and smiled at the fact it smelled like the human. Standing, Ray scrambled to Ryan's arm, trying to climb it. The human picked him up and brought him close to his face. 

"It suits yo--" Ryan stopped when Ray fell against his face, pressing a kiss to his large, soft lips. Jack, Gavin and Geoff stared as Ryan returned the kiss, smiling. When they parted, Ryan held Ray close and pressed more kisses over his body. 

Jack was the first to speak. "Well, I'm fine with this." He chuckled. 

Gavin and Geoff nodded, accepting of the new romantic development. Gavin stood and began to walk across Geoff's tattoos, arms out for balance. "I just hope Michael doesn't mind..."

oOo

Michael sat on the bed, polishing his sword. He thought about Gavin and Ray, wondering what to do. He could hear them having fun with the humans, worrying about Michael but still eating and playing Xbox together. When the two came back to sleep in their tiny bed, Michael wouldn't be there. He didn't want to answer questions. He just wanted peace for once.   
He sighed, staring into the polished metal of his sword, still remembering the day he got it. 

~ _"Michael, honey?"_

_"Coming, mama!" Michael, only just eleven years old, walked through the tiny house under the human floorboards. He smiled as he saw his mother, hugging her tightly._

_Hugging him back, his mother stroked his hair. "I have a surprise for you." She knelt down, putting her hands on his cheeks. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."_

_Michael felt a rush of joy, his face lighting up. "Really?!" He gasped before beginning to jump up and down. "This is great, mama! I'm going to teach them everything and protect them and make sure they grow up strong!"_

_Michael's father strode in, hands behind his back. "You can't protect them without weapon." He said, pulling a beautiful blue blade from behind his back. "Do you know what this is?"_

_Michael nodded. "That's the sword that great great great great grandma made! A-And you're giving it to me?!"_

_Michael's father smiled and nodded, handing it to the boy. "Be careful with it now. And make sure you give it to your children, alright?"_

_"Yes! I will, papa!" Michael hugged him. "I'll look after the baby and my sword!"_

_That afternoon, Michael was sat in his room, trying to find the best place to keep his sword safe. He was about to put it under his bed when a sudden tremor sent him falling to the floor. His sword sliced the skin on his cheek and he squeaked, sitting up as the entire house shook. He stood and ran to the door, trying to open it but being unable to._

_A scream met his ears, shrill and fearful. "Mama!" He tried to get through the door, suddenly freezing as he heard the horribly loud voice of a human. Doing what his father  had told him to do in an emergency, he moved his rug, opening the trapdoor and jumping into it. He ran down the dark passage, climbing up a ladder until he reached a small crack in the wall. He peered through it, his heart stopping when he saw both his parents. His mother was under a glass, the human holding his father by his legs. He could only watch as his father was ripped limb from limb, the human treating it as no worse than pulling off a spider's legs._

_His mother met an equally gruesome fate but he could only see the red of her blood through his tears. He tore himself away, escaping the house with only his sword. A lost little boy with only memories._ ~

"Michael?" The man jumped, looking up at Gavin. He hadn't seen him since when he shot Geoff and noticed how he was clean, his hair trimmed and his clothes new and comfortable looking. 

"Oh, Gavin. What's new, boi?" Michael smiled past his sad memories, hugging Gavin as the Brit sat on his lap. 

Kissing Michael gently, Gavin stroked his hair. "We want you to come out. Geoff is cooking and there are presents for you and it'll be nice."

"Gav..." Michael looked at Gavin who was pulling his cute pouty face. He sighed heavily. "Fine! But don't expect me to be nice." 

With a cheer, Gavin leapt up and pulled Michael to his feet. "Leave your weapons here." Michael hesitantly put his sword down and pulled a dagger and two knives from his person, putting them down. Smiling, Gavin tugged him towards the door. "It'll be fun, you'll see!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sat on the large dining room table, at a miniature table, a small plate with hot food in front of him. He glanced around, ten eyes, six larger than the others, fixed on him. He pushed the food around with his fork. "...Stop fucking staring at me..." He mumbled. 

"Michael!" Gavin gasped, frowning at him. 

Geoff chuckled. "He's right. We're being rude." He turned his eyes to Gavin. The smaller and himself had been getting a little more than friendly over the past few days. The tattooed man thought about the five of them in a relationship together and knew Ryan would love that. 

Speaking of Ryan, he was busy using his fingertips to rub Ray's back. The smaller adored this attention and Ryan wanted to make sure he was comfortable. 

Jack, the human Michael was least sure about considering how large and imposing he was, set some boxes down for the borrower. "Just a few things for you." 

"Hm." Michael picked up a box, opening it. He pulled out the warm clothes, feeling them. He then unwrapped the others. More clothes and blankets. When he opened the last one, he pulled out a crash helmet. "...What the hell is this?" 

"Well..." Jack smiled and leant down under the table. "We thought, since you need something to help you get around..." He placed a RC car on the table. "Ryan rewired it so it can be driven from inside."

It seemed Gavin and Ray had no idea about this as they looked delighted, Ray taking the time to kiss each of Ryan's fingertips on his left hand. "It was pretty simple..." Ryan shrugged, smiling. 

Michael wasn't sure what to make of this. He had good reason not to trust these three but it seemed even the scariest of them genuinely cared about them all. With a sigh, Michael stood up. "Okay... Thanks for the gifts but you guys need to get something." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not comfortable. I probably never will be. It's my problem, not yours but I can't do this." He shook his head and picked up his gifts. "I'm not gonna hide but I'm not going out of my way to be nice either." He huffed and turned to leave. 

Jack nodded. "We understand. We don't know what you've been through and we can't expect you to instantly like us."

Ryan nodded. "Plus we know we can't buy your trust with gifts but we'll still get you them."

With a smile, Geoff leant forwards. "You're always welcome here anyway. Just ask if you need anything, buddy." 

With a frown, Michael grabbed a rope he left tied to the table and slid to the floor, walking to a crack in the wall and disappearing into it. 

oOo 

"GERONIMO!" Gavin jumped. He fell down and down, plummeting until he landed, bouncing up again. He laughed, looking up at where he had jumped from - Geoff's hand. He laid on his landing surface - Jack's stomach - and sighed happily, loving how soft it was. Ryan laid beside Jack on their bed, placing Ray on his chest. Geoff sat on Jack's other side, taking out a book from the drawer beside him and beginning to read. 

"Hey, Ray! Come here!" Gavin smiled, standing up and wobbling on Jack's belly. Ray walked down Ryan's arm, the human lifting it slowly so he could climb onto Jack. 

"What?" Ray had a hard time keeping upright, nearly falling backwards several times. 

"Bounce with me." Gavin laughed and began to jump up and down like he was on a bouncy castle. Ray chuckled and joined in. They held each others' hands as they leapt up and down, grinning at each other. 

Jack laughed as the tiny feet tickled his belly. The sudden tremor he caused sent them both bouncing in opposite directions. Gavin yelped as he collided with Ryan's hip. Ray smacked into Geoff's book, sticking to the page as he groaned with pain. "Shit!" Jack sat up, frowning with worry. 

Ryan scooped Gavin up, gently checking him over. "Aw, you're gonna bruise a little, maybe. Nothing too bad." He brushed his lips against Gavin, smiling when he received a kiss back. 

Geoff helped Ray into his palm, hissing softly when he saw the tiny spot of blood on his book. "Fuck. You okay?"

"I guess..." Ray licked his bust lip, looking up to see Geoff's huge lips descending too. He grinned, letting himself be kissed. 

Jack took Gavin and Ray in his hands, frowning. "I'm sorry..." He brought them both to his bearded head, smiling a little as he felt tiny arms wrap around his nose. 

"Its alright. I'm surprised we haven't had more accidents." Gavin laughed before standing up. Jack placed them down and the Brit sighed softly. "I'm gonna go sleep with Michael... If that's okay?"

The three humans nodded, all muttering about how that would be the best thing. Ryan helped Gavin to the floor and, after saying goodnight, he left. 

Ray shrugged. "I'll stay here. Do you guys move much?"

Ryan smiled. "Jack and I sleep like we're made of stone. Geoff tends to beat people up in his sleep so we keep Jack in the middle to absorb the punches."

Ray laughed as he climbed onto the pillow between Jack and Ryan, getting comfy. The humans got under their duvet, snuggling down. Their limbs tangled and Ryan nuzzled Ray with the tip of his nose, smiling sleepily. "Goodnight, guys." 

He received a kiss from Ray, a grunt from Geoff and a 'G'night.' from Jack. The latter took a breath. "Night Gavin! Night Michael!" 

There was a beat of silence and Ray nodded. "Gavin said night. Michael said whatever." 

"Good hearing." Jack mumbled softly, smiling and turning onto his back. The rest of the night was peaceful aside from Jack kicking Geoff out of the bed at 3am but that was normal. In that moment, the four in the bed were happy and the two in their bed were contented. 


	6. Chapter 6

"B! Hit B!" Gavin squealed. He was sat between the left stick and D pad on the Xbox controller, his legs hanging down so he could use them to press the left bumper and trigger. Ray was manning the right side of the controller, quickly leaning to the side to slam his fist on the B button. 

Jack was curled on the sofa, watching with a lazy smile, leaning on his arm. "Make sure you pick up that health pack." He said, reaching down and picking up his drink, sipping it. He loved the fact that when Geoff and Ryan were at work, he had two little people to look after by himself. 

"Hey." A gruff grunt came from beside Jack and he looked around, seeing Michael climbing up the sofa arm. 

"Good morning." Jack beamed, using one finger to push Michael up the last few inches. "I haven't seen you in a while..."

Michael sat down on the blue leather, watching the TV. "Yeah... I've been thinking about maybe... Giving it a go. This whole friends with humans thing." He shrugged. "What do I have to lose?"

Jack beamed. "Honestly, you're gonna gain more than you're gonna lose. I can't wait until Geoff and Ryan find out. We can have a little party and--"

"I watched my parents die." Jack blinked, looking down at Michael who was still scowling at the TV. "...They were killed by a human. Since then I've seen friends and lovers be vacuumed, swatted, stomped, drowned, eaten by pets... No more, I told myself. I was gonna keep Gavin and Ray safe. And then you came along. All happy with your food and gifts. I feared the worst. But now look..." He watched as Gavin screamed at the screen, causing Ray to laugh at him. "I just can't think how this is a bad thing."

Jack was silent for a few moments. He silently asked permission to touch Michael and, after a hesitant nod, he very gently began to caress his back, trying his best to be comforting. "I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how you must feel. And I can't expect even a hint of trust after what you've been through. But I'll protect you in any way I can."

Michael looked up at Jack, not scowling at him for once. "...Thank you..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... Can I play some Xbox?"

Jack gently scooped Michael into his palms. "You don't have to ask." He placed Michael down and gave him an affectionate pat before moving back to curl on the sofa. 

"Michael! My boi!" Gavin cheered. "Come here. Ray, you do triggers and bumpers. I'll do right side, Michael do left!"   
Michael smiled as he knelt down, putting his hands on the left stick, using it with skill. 

Jack stretched and stood up with a few pops of his joints. "Who wants snacks?"

Ray and Gavin cheered and Michael joined in, seeing a human as something more than a monster for the first time in his life.

oOo

Geoff chopped meat up to make some fajitas, swigging from a beer bottle every so often. He was in completely different mindsets when he was working and when he was at home. Chef Geoff made sure that not only was his food delicious, it was on the table in record time. However, Geoff at home knew he had all the time in the world to prepare dinner so relaxed a little, starting to chop up a pepper. He was about to get the pan ready when he saw Michael sat on the coffee jar, watching. Geoff paused before smiling. 

"Hey, bud." He absent mindedly scratched his eye bandage. It currently had lots of doodles on it, mostly dicks, bad words and insults but a few hearts and flowers from Jack. "Want some pepper?" He passed Michael a sliver of the vegetable and he took it. 

"Thanks." He began to crunch it down. "...Your eye any better?" Michael asked, looking up at Geoff, unable to resist a small grin as he read the graffiti. 

"Yeah, loads." Geoff smiled. "Its like it never happened, alright?" He smiled, putting the meat and vegetables into the pan.

Michael stood up, nodding. "Sure." He rubbed the back of his head. "...friends?"

Geoff looked at Michael with a surprised smile before reaching out to gently scoop Michael into his palms, holding him closer. "Friends." He stroked his back gently, grinning as Michael snuggled to his chest a little. "Alright, so, uh... I'm gonna get back to cooking." He put Michael down and turned back to his pan, stirring the contents and thinking about how great it was that Michael was finally becoming more familiar with them. 

oOo

Ryan was right in the middle of the action. A whole hoard of pirates were pointing their swords at him, the captain of a different crew. He looked up, desperate for a way out, searching for an escape. He finally saw a rope and grabbed it, cutting it and swinging over the pirates. He landed on the bowsprit with only a little wobble. Looking behind him, he saw the mouth of the sea monster. Awful, yellow eyes looking at him, it opened its jaws, a rumbling noise bursting forth from its throat.   
"Hi Ryan."

"Jesus!" Ryan jumped, looking over his book at Michael. "Man, you scared me." He placed a bookmark right where he was, still stood looking at the beast, and set his book down. He stayed still as Michael climbed his chair with ease and looked up at him. 

"What are you reading?" He asked, sitting down. 

Ryan lifted the book to show Michael the cover. "Its about pirates and sea monsters. It's a very gripping read."

Michael nodded, pursing his lips. "I wish I could read books but they're much too big for me." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just not meant to have nice things like that."

Ryan tilted his head. "Well, what would you like to read about?"

Michael thought for a moment. "...I want to read all of the Harry Potter books first. I've seen snippets of the movies..."

Ryan pulled out his phone and began tapping the screen. He was silent for a moment before he smiled. "I just ordered you the audio books. No books or reading. Just listening." He smiled. 

Michael paused before beginning to smile broadly. "Thank you so much! This is great, I'm gonna listen to them all day!" He stood up, grinning as he went to go tell Gavin and Ray that they could finally find out about Harry Potter.


End file.
